Clip
Clip was a nineteen year old Bluerose Tiste Andii of the first generation born to the Exile. Like others of his peer group, he had rejected the traditions of the Onyx Order including casting away his clan name, naming himself Clip of the Exiled instead.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 6, UK BCA edition p.153 He was not a pure blood Tiste but also part Nerek, Letherii, D'rhasilhani and possibly others. His skin tone was dusky similar to that of the Tiste Edur.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 6, UK BCA edition p.153/154 Clip was habitually spinning a chain in his hands.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 6, UK BCA edition p.154 Despite the isolationist nature of most of the Tiste Andii in Bluerose, Clip, according to his own words, often visited the city, seeking earthly pleasure. In Reaper's Gale ] Although rejecting the old traditions, Clip could not ignore a direct order from the Reve Master of the Rock of the Onyx Order. At his behest, Clip escorted Silchas Ruin, Fear Sengar, Seren Pedac, Udinaas, Kettle and Wither in their flight, replacing Seren as the guide.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 6, UK BCA edition p.155 When the Andii in Bluerose (hidden in Andara) sacrificed themselves to help them avoid capture, Clip was visibly shaken by the events, and for a short moment, he seemed unsure whether he should not have stayed with his relatives, as he could have saved them that way. During the voyage, Clip mostly kept close to Silchas, only interacting with other members of the group to mock them or laugh at them. He appeared careless and very self-confident. When the group made its way to Refugium and a fight broke out, Clip punished Fear Sengar for attacking Silchas Ruin from behind by slashing his neck with his chainlet, killing him. Afterwards, he fought Trull Sengar, underestimating the warrior's capabilities, and was forced to retreat, severely wounded, with a trail of blood leading to one of the gates. Clip claimed to be the Herald in High House Dark in a conversation with Nimander Golit.Reaper's Gale, Epilogue, UK BCA edition p.902 In Toll the Hounds While escorting Nimander Golit and his group to Black Coral, Clip overconfidently challenged the Dying God and was possessed by him, unbeknownst to his followers. Clip repeated his claim to have been the Herald in High House Dark as well as claiming to have been the Mortal Sword of Anomander Rake in a conversation with Kedeviss. When she doubted him and voiced the thought that he was still possessed by the Dying God, he unmercifully killed her.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, UK HC p.691-693 At the conclusion of Toll the Hounds, the actions of Mother Dark and the Redeemer vanquished the Dying God and returned Clip to himself. In The Crippled God Nimander mentioned that there was a single prisoner in his cells, who had willingly put himself there, with the door being locked from inside, refusing to leave his self-made exile. Notes and references de:Clip Category:Males Category:Tiste Andii Category:Bluerose natives Category:Mortal Sword